Coming For You
by chocolate rules
Summary: Neither were meant to be born. Neither was meant to live. A type of preseries, I guess. Begs to be read :
1. Chapter 1

Say hello to my random thoughts! Hello thoughts! lol. Anyway. This is like a very random oneshot. And, for once, it's actually short! I didn't think I was capable of writing anything short, but this one made sense to me.

If people want me too, I can write a sequel. There was a three hour long black out on my street today, until like just an hour ago, and I came up with this. I can continue it, if you guys want me to. ButI need reviews for that!

And even if I shouldn't update, I'd like reviews! ;)

They make me happy!

Anyway, here's the story: Enjoy!

* * *

Coming For You

By : chocolate rules

* * *

She had been watching them their whole lives. Waiting for her moment. They fought off everything she'd sent to them. Their father had trained them well. Together they're unstoppable. But they will be each other's downfall.

One cannot live without the other. Each cannot live without his brother. Neither were meant to be born. Neither was meant to live.

The Winchester line held one son. Only one son. The women they wed would bore one child, only one. One son. Until Dean and Sam. Neither was meant to be born. Neither was meant to live.

There had been another. Joseph. Born before the brothers. He was meant to live. Never meant to die. Had Mary known that he was in her, maybe she wouldn't of drunk that night. Maybe she wouldn't of crashed.

But then she had another and then she had his brother. A shock to the line. The parents were filled with joy with the two little boys. Neither of which was meant to be born. Neither was meant to live. Both had to die.

Somehow, she knew. Some how she had figured it out. Somehow, she learned all about it.

She wasn't going to let them die.

She was the first. She researched the family. She wondered all the right questions. She looked until she found the answers. How, was a mystery, Why, was obvious, Didn't tell, was skeptical.

But she found a way to protect them anyway.

_One from Two, Two made One_

_Together they are whole_

_To my sons, may no harm come_

_Let them not know what's been done_

_Leave them lost without the other_

_May they share the burden of their first brother._

She had thought it as a prayer. It hadn't come out as she had imagined it. As the words left her lips, she felt the wave of power they held. That night, she looked over her sleeping sons and vaguely wondered what she'd said and what kind of impact it may have on them.

She was now infuriated with Mary. She had made her sons powerful. They would then be lead to her world. The woman must pay, decided the demon. She nodded to one of her followers. Neither was meant to be born. Neither was meant to live. Nobody was meant to stop her.

* * *

Now Review! _Purple Button Power, Go!_ (Don't ask, long Day ;) )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The bolded is from the first chapter, in which a demon sends for the brothers. But Mary was able to protect them with a spell/prayer of sorts. Now, the demon sends her follower (the YED), to complete the task.

I added a line or two after the finale since it fit in really well, but this is all the pilot.

Coming For You

By: chocolate rules

* * *

Chapter 2: Coming For Me

The oven's timer started to sound as she pulled on a pair of oven mitts. Smiling, proud that she had been able to create a batch without causing fire this time, she pulled the cookie try out of the oven, setting it on the range.

Looking the cookies over, she smiled. They were all a perfect crisp brown.

"Better than store bought, any day!" she praised them.

A quick glance at the clock told her that it was 930pm. From the last phone call, she figured that she had about two hours before he came home to devour them.

She smiled at the thought.

"Sam, baby, you are a sweet tooth!"

_**She had been watching them their whole lives. Waiting for her moment. They fought off everything she'd sent to them. Their father had trained them well. Together they're unstoppable. But they will be each other's downfall.**_

Jessica Moore stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She set it to a satisfactory temperature before closing the glass door. She liked the steam to set in before she showered. Kind of like a bath to her senses or something. She didn't care she just liked to do it that way.

She went back into the bedroom, trying to pick out what it was that she wanted to greet her boyfriend in. She'd never done this before, spent so many days away from him. Granted, the first night in the king bed. Sam was pretty big, and it was an awful lot of space to herself.

It was an _awful lot of space_.

She didn't like it the second night.

She had left him a voicemail that morning, needing to connect to him some how.

God, he could probably hear the nerves in her voice.

She'd deleted the message three times before finally just sending one.

Jess' fingers felt the smooth, cool texture of her nightgown. She didn't normally wear it, opting for just some shorts and a tee. But, what a way to welcome him home.

Granted, if his brother came in with him…oh, well!

Shaking her head, she turned towards the bathroom once again, nightgown tight in her hand.

And she froze.

_Hello, dear._

Jess was frozen on the spot. She could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and arms rise up.

She took a breath, tensing even more as she saw the slight fog of it escape her lips.

Before her stood a lady. Smiling and friendly as could be. Just like that picture on the dresser.

The one that she had had to spend two weeks coaxing Sam into framing it and not merely hiding hit in his drawer.

Mary Winchester.

_My, look at you._ Mary smiled, taking a step towards her. _Smart, friendly, and outgoing. Everything Sammy deserves._

Jess opened her mouth to say something. But, like Mary, nothing seemed to come out.

"You really are beautiful, Jessica Lee," Mary finally spoke with a sad smile.

"Mrs. Winchester?" Jess squeaked, certain that she was not seeing her boyfriend's dead mother before her.

"Yes, dear."

Jess shook her head. _That_ was not what she had expected. She closed her eyes, taking a deep, deep breath, hoping that she could come back to reality.

Opening her eyes, she realized reality wasn't welcoming her back at the moment.

"Mrs...Mrs. Winchester? What?"

Mary nodded sadly.

"Yes, dear. It _is _me. "Taking an unnecessary breath, Mary took another step forward; coming up right besides her would be daughter-in-law.

Even if the girl didn't quite know that bit of information yet.

Mary sat down on the bed. She twisted around, looking down at it for a moment. Reaching over, she touched her son's pillow, wishing she could see him. Wishing she could warn him.

But that wasn't meant to be. She knew that now.

Turning back to the stunned girl, Mary motioned Jess to sit besides her.

Not certain if she should really be following directions that clearly her hallucinations were giving her, Jess decided it was a good idea to sit down.

Least she faints, at least it'll be on the bed.

Mary took the girl's hands into her. The warm, comforting touch was slightly alarming.

"My dear girl, I'm afraid I'm come to be the barrier of some horrible news."

Jess tensed.

Mary closed her eyes, and suddenly from her a wave of cold overcame her. Transferring it to the girl, she swore she almost felt a tear from her eye. Like she had felt so many in all these years.

Jessica closed her eyes once she felt the cold. Then, as if in a vision, she saw a nursery.

_A little baby was twisting around in it, playing with his feet. A dark form entered the room, heading straight for the babe. It fed it its blood the baby began to whine. Mary appeared at the door. She spoke, but Jess couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly, the dark figure moved towards Mary and with a wave of his hand, set her to the wall._

_Mary's mouth was opened wide in what Jess assumed was a scream. A split second later, Mary was on the ceiling and the dark shadowed man was gone._

_John appeared a second later. Jess knew him too from that picture. He looked around, mouthing Mary's name. Jess looked up, seeing struggle in the woman's eyes. John saw nothing._

_John walked to the baby, and looked down lovingly at him. Jess looked up. It was then she noticed the dark shadowed figure hovering below Mary._

_It pierced the woman on the stomach._

_Jess would've yelled if there had been someone to hear her._

_Blood dripped now from Mary's stomach. It passed through the figure and landed besides the baby. John, startled, touched the droplet. A few more fell._

_He looked up and Jess mirrored him._

_Suddenly, Mary burst into flames._

Jessica opened her eyes. She looked over, not certain if she would still see the woman besides her.

But, there she was, beautiful as the day that Jess had just seen.

There was warmth again in her touch. This time, Jess returned the squeeze.

"What?" Jess started to ask.

But, she already knew.

Something inside her already knew.

Mary nodded.

"I'm sorry, dear. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, or save little Sammy from this again. But, I thought you had the right to know."

Jess saw the tears sparkling in Mary's green eyes. So much like her sons and so much like her husband.

A sad green.

Tears streamed down her own eyes, but she didn't take note of them.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, baby. There's nothing you can do. Not here. Not yet."

Jessica began to cry then. She wanted so badly to wake up, for this all to be a dream.

She wanted Sam. Or her mother. Or anybody.

_Let this all just be a dream..._

Gentle arms wrapped around her. Jess wrapped her arms around Mary, returning the embrace.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I never thought that their would be any more danger.

"I should have known.

_But, it was John that was always the cautious one. Not me. I'm so sorry baby._

_But it's time..._

Jess tensed. Suddenly she was no longer within Mary Winchester's reassuring arms. Suddenly she was alone again.

And in her nightgown.

She could hear the shower still running in the bathroom. She saw the steam coming from the room. She could smell the fresh cookies that awaited Sam's arrival.

She looked over at the clock. It was now 1159pm. A minute to November 2nd.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand again. But this time, she knew.

_**She was now infuriated with Mary. She had made her sons powerful. They would then be lead to her world. The woman must pay, decided the demon. She nodded to one of her followers. Neither was meant to be born. Neither was meant to live. Nobody was meant to stop her.**_

_So, she sent her messenger one more time..._

"Jessica..." hissed a voice.

Suddenly, a dark figured appeared in the room.

"...it's ti-ime..."

But no one was there to hear her scream.

1205pm November 2nd 2005. Sam Winchester stepped into his apartment. He could smell the fresh batch of cookies and hear the shower running in the bathroom. He grabbed a cookie and went into his room to await his beautiful girl.

Softly a voice whispered, _It's okay dear, we'll watch over them together._

* * *

I had posted this as its own story, but i think i have too many stories as is. Hope you enjoyed! Please review :D Thanks for reading! 


End file.
